Show Me More of That Bite
by JessMist
Summary: Nina Sayer X Thomas Leroy  Oneshot


**Title:** Show Me More of That Bite  
**Fandom:** Black Swan  
**Pairing:** Nina Sayers x Thomas Leroy  
**Warnings:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Swan nor any of the characters in any way shape or form. It is the story of Andres Heinz. I wrote this simply as a fan fiction.

***My fiction takes place right at the moment that Thomas forcefully kisses Nina in his office and she bites him.***

Nina's hands fumbled to find the handle to the door that was to her back. Thomas's cry of, "I can't believe you bit me!" was too much. She couldn't believe she had really just bitten her dance instructor. There was no way she would stand a chance in getting the Swan Queen now. Hell, she was sure she wouldn't get any solo parts from now on. Her hand grasped the handle of the door, but at the same time, Thomas's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Nina, stop." he said. His other hand grabbed her other wrist and he was gripping her tight. "Can you honestly tell me that you have no feelings for me?" he whispered. Tears were welling up in Nina's eyes, and she squeezed them shut. That was not true at all, she thought. She had had a crush on Thomas ever since he came to the studio three years ago. A tear rolled down her cheek and Thomas let go of her right wrist to wipe the tear away. His grip on her left wrist loosened as well, but he did not let her go. Nina's heart felt like to burst out of her very chest. He was so close to her. In the silence, for she certainly was not about to speak, she thought for an instant that Thomas had really just kissed her. "Let me kiss you, Nina." spoke Thomas just then., and Nina opened her eyes a little only to see his gazing into hers. His face got steadily closer. Thomas's eyes confused Nina into a stupor where she no longer had the will to struggle against him. She knew she wanted this, and even the thought that people would think she was succumbing to him just get the part did not bother her. She knew she wasn't.

Finally the skin of his lips met hers very slightly. Thomas kept them at this distance and she could feel as his breath met hers and she inhaled some of his. "Kiss me." he said. And as he spoke his lips moved against hers. She thought he had asked her if he could kiss her… not the other way around? Nina's breath became shaky and he felt her hitched intakes. He moved his right hand to the small of her back and pressed her against him. Their lips still only slightly touching. "Kiss me, Nina." he spoke again. And this time she did. She moved pressed her lips onto his. Thomas took this as a green light and held her so close it hurt. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She had boyfriends in the past, and she had kissed them, but not like this. Thomas now had one hand on the back of her head slightly holding her captive there, with the other still pressing on her lower back keeping the two of them together.

Then Nina felt his mouth open against hers. She felt his tongue like fire lick her bottom lip. She shivered, but he held her to him tightly. She could not move away and his tongue slowly entered her mouth to meet hers. He felt so hot to her. He was filling her mouth with fire. His tongue danced with hers and she began to feel her knees weaken. Thomas sensed that she was slipping and turned her swiftly to the right, crashing down with her onto the black sofa in his office.

He was on top of her now, but she didn't feel pressed down by any weight. Thomas's hands were on both sides of her hips and his thumbs underneath her shirt. He was still kissing her, his tongue moving with hers in such a motion that she could hardly process what was even happening. His hands had pushed her shirt up to the bottom of her bra now. Her legs were between his, but right as she noticed this detail, he moved so quickly, and with such precision that it seemed to take only a second and he was between her legs. What was happening between her legs was also another matter. Nina was no virgin, but she had never felt this heat before. It was as if the fire Thomas was flowing into her mouth was spreading through her whole body and consuming her. Between her legs was no exception. She felt him move between them, crushing close to her in this kiss and moving his hands steadily northward.

Thomas slipped his right hand behind her fast, unclasping her bra. The release of the strain of the material on her fire skin felt like bliss. But this was nothing compared to when he placed both his hands on her. Nina let slip a slight moan into the kiss. Thomas answered back with a deep growl, almost. He definitely wanted to hear more of that.

The next thing Thomas said did send a short shock of ice through her, the kind of ice that burns as much as fire. "Reach down," he said. "Reach down and unbutton me." This was all said through his lips pressed on hers. Nina's hands shook and Thomas took one of them and guided it down onto the front of his black denim. Nina brought her other hand down as well, and held onto the front. Her hands shook to much and were too weak to unbutton them. "Nina, unbutton me." Thomas said, grinding against her, kneading her breasts and making her gasp for air inside his mouth. The button came undone, but Nina wasn't sure if she had actually done that.

Thomas couldn't take this slowness much longer and took his hands away to push his pants down to his knees and grab her pants off as well. Nina watched as they flew across the room and instinct caused her to pull her legs together, but Thomas did not allow this. He flew hand between them and felt the white cotton on her panties saturated with herself. Thomas brought his ear very close to her ear and whispered, "Do you like this my little princess?" Nina only moaned in response. Thomas pushed them aside and pressed in. Nina almost screamed in ecstasy. Thomas quickly used his other hand to cover her mouth. Then pressing inwards again, added a second finger. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled the panties completely off. He also pushed his grey boxers to his knees. But he did not get ahead of himself.

"Say you want me, Nina. Say it. Say you want, you need, me to fuck you right now, say it." Thomas whispered. Nina wanted this. She wanted, hell she needed this. Her weak hands grabbed onto Thomas's shirt and slightly shook. In a bare whisper she said, "Thomas…. Fuck me."

Thomas thrust himself to the hilt. He had covered her mouth a split second before this and for good reason. Nina's screams of pure bliss were muffled in his hand and he quickly replaced that with his mouth. He kissed her and slowly pulled out. He followed suit in such a slow pattern of in and out, in and out that Nina was sure she'd go crazy. She came again and again for it seemed like he had been loving her for ages until shaking, he grabbed her around the waist and cried into her neck, his ecstasy. Nina could feel it hot inside her. She had never been so on fire and hot and sweating in all her life… and she didn't even have any clothes on.

Thomas looked up at her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Nina." he said. "I want you. I want you to dance for me, and be with me, and be mine forever." A tear rolled down his cheek and he kissed her. Softer this time. Nina was crying too. "I want to be yours forever," she whispered.


End file.
